


Una pesadilla para Kal-El

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M, Malos sueños, Promesa, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: De cuando Kal-El tuvo una pesadilla que le dejó un mal, mal, sabor de boca.  Misma que le dio a Bruce una noche un tanto movida





	Una pesadilla para Kal-El

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho tiempo, en una plataforma muy muy lejana (?) publiqué esto (26/08/1023)~ Lo comparto acá en un intento de juntar todas mis historias completas en todos lados~ Espero disfruten esta lectura ^^  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una pesadilla para Kal-El**

 

 

  


Se encontró a sí mismo parado entre las ruinas de la ciudad que estaba bajo  _su_  cuidado. Muchos de los imponentes edificios no eran más que escombros en ese instante, y, aunque debería de preocuparle la cantidad de heridos que eso significaba su vista continuaba baja,  _observándole_.

—Eres un imbécil, Kal-El—declaró el hombre murciélago, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no hacer un berrinche que, sin lugar a dudas, mancharía por completo su imagen.

Aunque eso ya no importaba.

Se concentró tanto en el cuerpo del hombre vestido de azul, que se hallaba en el suelo, que no fue capaz de notar cuando unas cuantas personas iban formando un círculo a su alrededor. Todos estaban preocupados por la salud del que era sin duda su protector.

Estaban preocupados por la vida de Superman.

A un costado de Batman se hallaba Tim, vistiendo obviamente su traje del chico maravilla, mientras que observaba también el cuerpo inmóvil del héroe de Metrópolis.

¿Era cierto… que alguien había sido capaz de vencerle,  _a él_?

Miró a su padre, que aunque adoptivo, tenía todo su respeto. Si algo podía presumir Robin es que él no era ciego. Él no era para nada tonto. Y, al notar los puños apretados de Bruce, sumados a su tensa mandíbula, junto con el brillo iracundo en sus ojos, se vio tentado a preguntarse cómo es que nadie más notaba que no era conveniente acercársele.

— ¿E-Está… muerto?—preguntó uno de los civiles, observando a su héroe desde algunos metros más lejos que el resto de personas que formaban el “circulito”, a unos pasos de Batman y Robin, alrededor de Superman.

Pese a que su voz fue casi un susurro el cuerpo entero del murciélago se tensó por completo. No es que él no estuviera aceptando lo evidente, pero escucharlo… Él sabía que, en algún momento, tendría que declarar…  _su muerte_.

—Bruce—susurró tan bajo Robin que nadie más que el nombrado le escuchó— Bruce, ¿estás bien?—cuestionó preocupado, dando un paso a su dirección, a punto de poner una mano en su hombro.

—No digas ni una palabra, Robin—pidió Batman, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos escucharan— No me interesa escucharlo… —declaró, y se hincó a un lado de Superman

Lo tomó del traje, y lo acercó a su rostro con tal fuerza que su enojo se hizo evidente para los presentes.

—Prometiste que no te arriesgarías—murmuró entre dientes, verdaderamente enojado— ¡Me diste tu palabra, Clark! —gritó, y tuvo la intención de azotar aquel cuerpo contra el frío suelo de Metrópolis.

Robin se apresuró a alcanzar al hombre, pero detuvo sus pasos al oír algo que parecía un gruñido. El cuerpo de Clark lentamente llegó al suelo, mientras que Bruce emitía un pequeño quejido por lo bajo, al tiempo en que sus manos continuaban queriendo estrangular el cuello del más alto.

“No sirve de nada” se dijo mentalmente, “Incluso si destruyera todo ahora… nada lo traerá de vuelta” pensó Bruce Wayne, mientras volvía a apretar los dientes, totalmente frustrado.

Sus manos quedaron a centímetros del rostro del kryptoniano.

Toda su audiencia contuvo el aliento al verlo. Era algo increíble estar presenciando aquello, sentir la frustración latente que sentía el mismísimo Batman. ¿Acaso ese par no se había odiado desde el principio? ¿Acaso no había sido Batman quien había prometido matar al superhéroe de metrópolis, algunos años antes? ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que todo diera ese inesperado giro?

—Batman—le llamó Robin, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para tranquilizarlo.

Estaba casi tan sorprendido como los hombres y mujeres que se hallaban con ellos. Pocas veces había sido capaz de ver a Bruce tan… sentimental. Si es que esa palabra podía describir aquello.

—Déjame solo, Tim—ordenó de manera casi inaudible, pero su voz sonó tan autoritaria como siempre, el chico maravilla se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza.

—No creo que sea… —quiso decir

—Déjame solo—repitió, y no había lugar para negativas.

Tim le observó con pena. Adivinando que la muerte de aquel hombre cambiaría por completo al caballero de la noche. Y no esperaba que fuera para bien.

En esos pensamientos estaba comenzando a perderse cuando vio que Batman llevaba su mano a su rostro, comenzando a quitarse la máscara ante decenas de civiles.

— ¡Batman!—casi chilló, al verlo.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de evitarlo, Bruce Wayne dejó a la vista su rostro tan rápido que los civiles no pudieron más que emitir un audible “¡OHH!” al verlo. Aventó su máscara lejos de él, y, ante la vista de todos acercó su rostro al del héroe de la ciudad.

Robin dio un respingo al ver sus ojos cristalizados.

Bruce Wayne estaba llorando.

—Clark… Perdóname—fue lo que susurró, antes de besar los labios, ahora fríos, del que se había convertido en su amante.

Exclamaciones como “¡Es Bruce Wayne!” y “¡Nunca creí que Superman fuera gay!” comenzaron a hacer eco en las ruinas de Metrópolis. Pero para Bruce no había sonido alguno. Desde muy lejos escuchaba los vagos murmullos de Robin hacia su persona, pero no le importaron en lo más mínimo.

No notó tampoco las miradas de lástima que le daban otras personas, adivinando cómo es que debería estarse sintiendo el amante del hombre de acero ante su pérdida.

Batman continuaba enojado, y lo habría estado más si hubiese escuchado los comentarios nada agradables que soltaron algunas personas ante la escena del beso. Él, junto a Superman, les había salvado la vida minutos atrás… Y aunque había perdido al hombre que amaba _, ellos_  continuaban insultándole por algo que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo. Era obvio que estaban olvidando que por ellos es que seguían con vida.

Pero nunca se los reprocharía. Porque, muy probablemente, eso enojaría a Kal-El.

Se levantó pesadamente, aun sintiendo en sus oídos el sonido de un chirrido que continuaba martillándose la cabeza, pero su rostro no demostró ninguna emoción sobre ello.

Ante la mirada de reprobación de algunos, y unos cuantos susurros tratando recordarle que debía ser fuerte, levantó el cuerpo de su amante no sin un poco de dificultad.

Su traje estaba tan o más ensangrentado que el del mismo difunto.

Y aunque mucha sangre era suya, mucha más lo era de  _él_.

— ¡Hey! ¡Murciélago! —Oyó que gritaban, pero apenas y le prestó atención— ¡No puedes llevártelo!

Una pequeña disputa se inició entre los habitantes de Metrópolis, pues no eran pocos los que apoyaban al murciélago, diciendo que tenía todo el derecho de llevarse el cuerpo de Superman.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que el marica era él, y no Superman!—dijo otro hombre, completamente asqueado, asegurando que aquel hombre solo deseaba llevarse el cuerpo sin más.

— ¡Cállate!—gritó Robin, apresurándose a defender a su padre.

Bruce detuvo sus pasos al oírlo, no soltó en ningún momento el cuerpo de Clark, ni tampoco le vio la necesidad de voltear a ver al que había hecho tal comentario. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, soltó a reír con fuerza. Tim sudó frío solo de oírlo.

— ¿Qué te da tanta risa, maldito desviado?—gruñó uno de los hombres

Batman continuó riendo un poco más, mientras que Tim solo negaba con la cabeza. Nervioso.

—Desperdiciaste tantos años… —dijo finalmente Bruce— Defendiendo a personas como estas… No cabe duda de que eres un maldito Boy Scout, Clark—comentó, y luego lanzó un suspiro— Nunca entenderé esa parte de ti… —murmuró, y continuó caminando

Su cuerpo pesaba, probablemente fuera por las heridas que aún no había atendido apropiadamente. Caminó lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta que se alejó bastante del centro del accidente. Finalmente quedó solo con el cuerpo de su novio, cuando sintió que le fallaban las piernas, y caía al suelo tras sentir que se le escapaba de las manos el cuerpo de Kal-El.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, con el cuerpo frío bajo el suyo. Sintiendo, observando como su sangre cubría ahora el traje del difunto héroe. Era evidente que llegaría también su hora.

Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero por un mal paso su cuerpo terminó cayendo de espaldas. Emitió un quejido de dolor, mientras que tosía con fuerza. Trató en vano de levantar un brazo, para notar con frustración que este dejó de responderle.

—Clark… —susurró, con la voz entre cortada.

Quería verle, aunque fuera por última vez.

—Clark… —repitió con más fuerza, pero su voz se quebró.

Contuvo con fuerza las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Kal-El… —suspiró, y se mordió los labios.

“Por favor…” pensó, tratando de nuevo de moverse, ningún músculo en su cuerpo obedeció.

Una silenciosa lágrima se le escapó, al tiempo en que sentía que su vida se iba esfumando. Pero, como si su llamado hubiese sido mágico, el cuerpo a unos pasos de él comenzó a moverse. Sin embargo Bruce no fue capaz de notarlo.

Kal-El abrió los ojos de un golpe, asombrándose por el sitio donde estaban. ¿No debería de estar en los restos del edificio en donde minutos antes había estado peleando? ¿No debería estar muerto… por haber cubierto a Bruce?

“¡Bruce!” casi gritó en su fuero interno, recordando que pese a que luchó con todas sus fuerzas varios ataques alcanzaron a su novio. Se levantó con pesar, pero tratando de moverse rápido pese a ello. Se quedó de una pieza al ver el cuerpo de Bruce Wayne a unos pasos del suyo.

— ¡Bruce!—gritó Clark, mientras se apresuraba a arrodillarse a un lado suyo, solo con una rápida mirada, y gracias a sus inhumanas habilidades notó lo evidente.

Bruce estaba muriendo.

El murciélago escuchó la voz de Clark tan lejos que creyó que le faltaba poco para llegar al paraíso, o quizás lo sentía distante porque él seguro se estaba dirigiendo al infierno. No estaba seguro. Pero, conforme pasaban los minutos, los gritos de Clark se volvían más insistentes.

— ¡Bruce! —Gritaba desesperado Superman, pero el nombrado hombre no abría los ojos— ¡Por favor, Bruce! ¡Bruce! ¡No me dejes! ¡No! ¡Por favor, despierta!—suplicaba desesperado, mientras se acomodaba de tal modo que su rostro estaba pegado al del caballero de la noche— Bruce… —murmuró con las lágrimas comenzando a llenar sus ojos— Bruce… Despierta… Por favor… Te lo suplico… —murmuró, y solo lloró cuando se dio cuenta de lo inservible que le estaba resultando aquello— Bruce… —repitió, juntando su frente con la del empresario— Háblame, amor… Despierta… Por favor… Bruce… —murmuró, sintiendo que sus mejillas caían ahora en sus mejillas— Amor…

Superman depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del hombre de negro, mientras que sentía que sus ojos se humedecían más. Su Bruce… Bruce… había muerto. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Acercó sus labios de nuevo a los de Batman.

— ¡Batman!—gruñó— ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes una ciudad que proteger!... ¡Tienes hijos que te esperan!—decía, casi al borde de los gritos— ¡Me tienes a mí, esperándote!

No hubo respuesta.

Superman se mordió el labio un segundo. Tomó aire.

— ¡Bruce Wayne! ¡Levántate!—gritó, pero su voz se quebró al pronunciar lo último.

Lloró entonces, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo.

—Bruce—gemía, sin apartarse de su rostro.

Y hubiese seguido hasta que notó que el caballero de la noche se mordió los labios de manera casi imperceptible. Se quedó en silencio de inmediato.

—C-Clark…—susurró tan bajo que de no tener súper-poderes, Superman no le habría oído.

—Bruce—gimoteó Clark, casi recuperando la esperanza.

—Te… quiero…—musitó, con dificultad, y Superman se vio tentado a prometerle que todo saldría bien.

Pero las palabras que pronunció su amante solo consiguieron destrozarle el alma.

—Lo… lamento…

.

.

.

Kal-El despertó dando un grito que, seguramente, había despertado a todo ser vivo que se encontrara a menos de 25 km a la redonda. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, mientras que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. A su lado, Bruce se levantó de inmediato al oír el grito que escapó de labios de su amante.

—Clark, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?—cuestionó el murciélago alarmado.

No es que fuera una persona que se preocupara mucho, pero, escuchar a Superman gritar de ese modo en medio de la noche, le puso nervioso.

El kryptoniano no respondió de inmediato, simplemente se quedó sentado en la cama de la habitación de Bruce, con este acompañándole, en total silencio.

— ¿Kal-El?—le llamó su amante le llamó, ahora más serio.

Su tono expresaba claramente que si era una mala broma despertarle así a las 3:30 a.m., se iría a dormir al sillón por lo que restara del mes.

—Bruce… —musitó finalmente Superman, mientras se giraba para verlo

Aun a oscuras los dos alcanzaban a apreciar sus rostros perfectamente.

—Quiero pedirte algo—declaró, con tal seriedad que alertó al guardián nocturno.

—Te escucho—respondió igual de serio Batman, mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en la cama.

Ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente.

—Prométeme que nunca, nunca… ¡Jamás! Irás a Metrópolis a pelear conmigo… ¡Nunca Bruce!

El hombre alzó una ceja, pero al ver la expresión de su novio desistió de hacer algún comentario sarcástico que le mandaría a él al sofá.

—No sé por qué te preocupa, pero si eso quieres… Prometo no meterme en tus asuntos, mientras sean fuera de MI ciudad—dijo, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Clark sonrió a medias al oírlo, y soltó un suspiro mental, notablemente aliviado. De inmediato se acercó a su novio, abrazándolo por la espalda y depositando un beso en su hombro desnudo. Bruce le miró desde su sitio con cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Qué soñaste?—preguntó, luego de unos minutos en los que el kryptoniano continuaba entretenido en su cuello, soltó un suspiro vago.

—No hablaré de eso ahora—declaró Superman, con una sonrisa tranquila.

Bruce chasqueó la lengua, mientras se acomodaba de tal forma en que Clark quedó sobre él. Sus azules ojos estaban a un paso de sacar chispas, Kal-El sonrió y se acercó a besarlo.

—Tengo otros planes—declaró, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen.

—Realmente espero, por tu bien, que no vayas a retractarte—advirtió Bruce, tomando su rostro y acercándolo de nuevo al propio para besarlo con fuerza— ¿Me escuchaste?

Superman sonrió con ganas.

—Créeme Bruce, tú serás el que quiera parar… —advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Una de las sonrisas que recordaban a Bruce Wayne que Clark no era tan Boy Scout como él creía, y que su título del “hombre de acero” le sentaba de pies a cabeza.

—Ya veremos—sonrió Bruce, antes de entregarse nuevamente al hombre que lo volvía loco.

.

.

.

A unos pasos de la puerta, Tim continuaba insistiendo que debía ir a ver cuál era el problema con Bruce. ¡Algo grave tuvo que haber hecho gritar  _de ese modo_  a su padre! A su lado, Alfred trataba de retenerlo, diciéndole que había sido solo un mal sueño del menor Wayne.

“Un día de estos, señor Bruce… Deberá tener una charla con su hijo” pensó el mayordomo, imponiéndose como pocas veces para evitar una embarazosa escena “Tendré que recordárselo”

Y haciéndose esa nota mental Alfred finalmente logró hacer que el chico maravilla se alejara de la habitación, segundos después los quejidos de su señor le hicieron soltar un suspiro “Esperemos que el joven Tim aprenda a ser más discreto” pensó, a modo de súplica, mientras regresaba a su habitación. “O esto será pronto un nuevo Manicomio de Arkham”

Mientras tanto, Clark y Bruce continuaron demostrándose su amor por el resto de la velada. Y, a duras penas, Bruce tuvo que reconocer que, por esa noche, Kal-El había estado en lo correcto.

“Las partes malas de meterte con el hombre de acero”, se dijo el Wayne, cuando comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, antes de sentir que el mencionado hombre iba por más. “¿En qué estaba pensando?” se preguntó entre divertido y cansado. Sin embargo, como buen novio que era, no le negó el siguiente round… Ni el que le vino después.

“No está tan mal” pensó con una sonrisa Bruce, mientras sentía los labios de Clark sobre los suyos, y terminó dejándose vencer por la interminable pasión ardiente de Superman “Nada, nada, mal”

 


End file.
